Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Apakah kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, Sasuke-kun? Ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh untuk tak menyatakannya padamu secara langsung. Dan kini, aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari jauh bersama gadis yang kau cintai. Dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan padamu daisuki, dan sayonara, Sasuke-kun... (Summary gaje) Mind to RnR? / #EXPEFEEFIC


**Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto – sama. I just borrow some of his character to make this event fict. **

**Rated: T (for Teenager)**

**Genre: Hurt / comfort; Angst; Drama; Romance; Friendship**

**Character: Haruno Sakura; Uchiha Sasuke; and other characters that I can't mention them one by one XD**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura (tak jadi XD); and other pairing **

**Warning: OOC-ness tingkat akut; OC (maybe); alur kecepatan; ****alur gaje tingkat akut berdasarkan dari perasaan author dari hati author yang paling dalam; SasuSaku tak jadi; Miss-typo; dll.**

**Summary:**

**Apakah kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, Sasuke-kun? Ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku sangat bodoh untuk tak menyatakannya padamu secara langsung. Dan kini, aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari jauh bersama gadis yang kau cintai. Dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan padamu daisuki, dan sayonara, Sasuke-kun... (Summary gaje) Mind to RnR? / #EXPEFEEFIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you enjoy this unexplainable fict, minna –san.. ^^ **

**Check it out.. XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan ini?**_

_**Ketika aku menatap onyx tajam milikmu, entah kenapa jantungku ini berdetak abnormal.**_

_**Ketika aku berbicara denganmu, entah kenapa aku merasakan kenyamanan, dan bahkan seperti orang terdekatku, padahal kau tak terlalu dekat denganku.**_

_**Ketika aku mendengar kau menyukai seseorang, entah kenapa ada sebersit perasaam tak suka dan tak rela. Ya, sangat tak rela.**_

_**Apakah aku jatuh cinta padamu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tampaklah sosok gadis bersurai bubble gum bermanik bak klorofil yang sangat menyegarkan mata itu sedang menggerakkan pena miliknya di atas sebuah kertas bergaris – garis itu yang biasa kita sebut buku tulis. Ya, kita sudah pastikan kalau gadis itu sedang menulis sesuatu, bukan?

Manic klorofil itu menatap ke arah langit – langit kamar miliknya, mengimajinasikan apa yang akan ia buat. Dan sepasang headset terpasang di sepasang telinganya. Kita dapat memastikan bahwa gadis itu sedang menulis sesuatu sambil mendengarkan music.

Jemari lentik miliknya menari – nari di atas kertas bergaris itu, membuat sebuah alur cerita yang idenya masih berputar di kepalanya. Namun, aktivitas itu terhenti ketika music itu berganti. Music itu, adalah sebuah kenangan manis dan mungkin juga pahit baginya.

Memori demi memori terlintas di kepalanya, membuat aktivitas menulis cerita itu terhenti seketika.

**Someone POV**

Kini aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan bernuansa merah jambu yang merupakan kamar tidurku.

Manic emerald milikku menatap ke arah langit – langit yang berada di kamarku, mencoba untuk mengimajinasikan apa yang ingin kubuat.

Lagu price tag dari Jessie J itu mengalun lembut dari sepasang headset yang menempel di sepasang telingaku, mencoba untuk membuatku bisa lebih banyak berimajinasi.

Ya, aku suka mendengarkan music. Musik membuatku sedikit lebih tenang. Ketika aku sedang banyak pikiran, musiklah jadi pilihanku agar bisa membuatku lebih tenang.

Putaran lagu itu telah selesai, dan digantikan oleh lagu lain. Lagu itu.. ahh! Bukankah lagu itu lagu yang pernah kunyanyikan di depan kelas?

_**Flashback**_

_**Saat ini aku sedang berkutat dengan buku yang penuh dengan angka – angka. Ya, matematika. Sebuah pelajaran yang sangat dibenci oleh kebanyakan orang namun memiliki manfaat yang besar untuk kehidupan. Mengapa aku mau mempelajari buku ini? Karena pelajaran kesukaanku semenjak kelas 3 SMP. **_

_**Sebenarnya aku menyukai matematika sejak sekolah dasar. Namun karena pelajaran al – jabar itu susah, sejak itu aku membenci matematika. Namun, aku kembali menyukai matematika sejak kelas 9 karena guru les private ku. Aku kembali menyukai matematika.**_

_**Ketika aku membaca buku yang tebalnya sekitar dua atau tiga centimeter itu , tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menginterupsi diriku- membuat perhatianku tak lagi pada buku tebal itu. **_

_**Manik emerald milikku menatap ke arah samping kiriku. Pemilik manic onyx itu menatap manic emerald milikku. **_

_**Entah mengapa, ketika aku menatap manik onyx itu, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Apakah aku sakit? Kenapa jantungku berdegup abnormal seperti ini?**_

_**Akupun segera membuang pandangan itu. "Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" Tanyaku pada pemuda bersurai biru dongker yang mencuat bak pantat ayam itu.**_

_**"Emmh, nanti bisakah kau membantuku untuk mengerjakan soal ulangan matematika nanti?" Tanya pemuda itu. Ya, saat itu kami akan mengadakan ulangan matematika pertama.**_

_**Akupun menganggukkan kepalaku, menjawab bahwa aku akan membantunya.**_

_**"Terima kasih." Ucap pemuda itu lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat aku duduk.**_

_**Sedangkan aku, aku lebih memilih untuk focus dengan buku tebal itu daripada memikirkan hal yang aneh bin unexplainable itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dipagi hari, aku mencoba untuk mencari Ino, teman sebangkuku. Namun, aku tak menemukan gadis bersurai blonde bermanik bak aquamarine itu. Hahh, jangan bilang dia tidak datang!**_

_**Akupun berinisiatif untuk duduk di belakang, namun langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sosok pemuda itu lagi. Suara baritone itu memanggilku dan mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk di dekatnya, ahh! Maksudku di dekat barisannya. Akupun menurutinya dan melangkahkan kakiku ke arah bangku itu.**_

"_**Terima kasih." Lirihku yang mungkin saja nyaris terdengar oleh pemuda itu, lalu menurunkan bangku dan duduk di tempat itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hahh.. kenapa sih sensei harus member**__**i**__** tugas seperti ini!**__** Aku kan bingung mau nyanyi apa! **_

_**Saat ini aku sedang andilau alias antara dilema dan galau untuk menyanyikan lagu apa. Ya, kalian pasti tahu kan ini pelajaran apa?**_

_**Ya. Kalian benar! Seni budaya. **_

_**Hh.. Aku bingung mau nyanyi apa. Apa aku harus menyanyikan lagu Kimi ga yo?**_

_**Mungkin saja aku harus menyanyikannya. **_

_**Aku menghela nafas berat. Berat banget sih cobaanku! **_

_**Akupun mengambil smart phone milikku dan mencari lirik lagu itu. **_

_**"Sakura, kau nanti mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Terdengar suara baritone dari barisan seberang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu. **_

_**"Aku mau menyanyikan lagu Kimi ga yo. Kenapa?" Ucapku menjawab dan menanyakan kembali sebabnya.**_

_**"Jangan menyanyikan lagu itu. Membosankan. Sudah banyak yang menyanyikan lagu itu." Ucap pemuda itu.**_

_**Aku tahu kalau lagu itu sudah banyak yang nyanyikan, tapi aku tak punya lagu lain lagi! **_

_**Ahh! Sepertinya ada!**_

_**"Jadi lagu apa? Apa aku harus menyanyikan lagu Life?" Tanyaku dengan nada ragu. Sangat meragukan.**_

_**"Lagu itu saja! Lagu itu kan lagu yang membuat kita semangat!" Ucap pemuda itu.**_

_**"Baiklah." Ucapku pasrah. Ya, kalian bisa menebak seperti apa karakterku, bukan? Sosok gadis yang mudah menurut pada siapa saja.**_

_**Menit demi menit telah berlalu. Dan tak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan menyanyikan lagu itu.**_

_**"Sakura Haruno." Terdengar suara baritone dari sosok pria bersurai putih dengan manik onyx yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya-sensei memanggil namaku.**_

_**Akupun berdiri dan maju kedepan. Aku menarik nafas pelan dan mulai bernyanyi.**_

_**Entah kenapa ketika aku menyanyikan lagu itu, jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih kencang. Aku merasa kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku. Entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini, padahal aku tak pernah seperti ini. Dan kenapa ketika aku melihat senyuman pemuda itu, wajahku terasa memanas? **_

_**Jujur, aku hanya merasa kagum kepada pemuda itu. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih! Tapi, kenapa dengan diriku ini? Oh, ayolah! Ada apa dengan dirimu ini, Haruno Sakura?**_

_**Apakah aku mulai menyukai Uchiha itu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Breaking time! **_

_**Sebuah kegiatan yang sangat dinantikan oleh para siswa. Dimana mereka bisa mengobrol, sarapan, membaca buku dan kegiatan lainnya. Dan waktu inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu selama jam pelajaran.**_

_**Akupun mengambil kotak bento milikku dan meletakkannya di meja, kemudian aku membuka kotak bento milikku dan memakannya. Begitu juga dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya.**_

_**Kamipun makan bersama. Aku memakan bento buatan ibuku dengan lahap dan tenang.**_

"_**Si Sasuke itu suka sama aku, lho." Ucap teman sebangkuku itu, Yamanaka Ino.**_

_**DEG!**_

_**Aku merasa waktu telah berhenti. **__**Akupun menundukkan kepalak, memegangi dadaku – lebih tepatnya ke jantung. Entah mengapa, perasaanku terasa seperti dicabik – cabik oleh ucapan itu. Air asin hampir saja jatuh dari pelupuk mataku jika saja aku tak menahannya. **_

'_**Benar, kan. Aku tidak akan disukai olehnya. Betapa percaya dirinya kau, Haruno Sakura.' Batinku mencelos. Bibirnyapun membentuk sebuah lengkungan aneh. Tersenyum miris. Miris sekali hidupnya.**_

'_**Aku harus melupakan dia!' tekad gadis bermanik bak batu emerald itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Hari demi hari terus berlalu, dan saat ini merupakan hari terakhir kami di kelas, karena besoknya merupakan pembagian raport. **_

_**Di pagi ini, kami dikumpulkan oleh Minato-sensei untuk pemberitahuan besok. Aku bersama sahabatku, Matsuuri bercerita tentang segala hal.**_

_**Ketika aku sedang bercerita, tanpa sengaja aku melihat pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan melewatiku. Aku tak peduli mau dia merangkak atau apalah. Biarkan saja! Akupun kembali focus ke temanku.**_

_**Entah dari mana dia lewat, tiba – tiba saja ada yang menyenggol bahu kananku. Reflex, aku menoleh ke samping kananku dan terkejut melihat pemuda itu. **_

_**Hahahaha.. bisa – bisanya dia mau PHP-in aku lagi..**_

_**Aku dengan Matsuuri-chan pun berpindah tempat dan berbaris, begitu juga dengan dia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saat ini, aku sedang isengnya membuka blackberry messenger milikku. Akupun melihat pembaruan dari dia. Tampaklah sosok pemuda bersurai biru dongker bersama sosok gadis bersurai indigo yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata, pacarnya.**_

_**Waktuku terasa berhenti. Aku tak dapat untuk menahan tangis lagi.**_

_**Air asin ini terus membanjiri pipiku. **_

_**Hei, apakah kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini?**_

_**Sakit yang sangat perih.**_

_**Apakah kau juga merasakan yang sama? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku melihat ada BBM dari dia. Akupun membaca BC darinya yang intinya 'orang yang tak kenal atau yang tak pernah BBM-an sama aku, lebih baik DC aku aja deh! Nyemak tau!' **_

_**Entah kenapa disaat itu juga aku ingin menangis di saat itu. Sakit. Sakit banget. Apalagi disaat kau berucap sinis padaku.**_

_**Ok. Kalau kau menginginkan itu, akan aku turuti. Aku rela kok.. aku rela asal kau bahagia bersama Hinata-chan.. **_

_**Akupun menekan tombol menghapus teman. **_

_**End of flashback**_

Aku mulai tersenyum. Ya, sebuah fakesmile. Aku juga mengingat dia telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Hahahaha.. aku terkadang terlalu bodoh. Kenapa sih aku harus mengalami seperti ini?

Akupun membalikkan bukuku, kemudian aku menulis sesuatu disana.

_**Hei, kau yang disana..**_

_**Apakah kau mengetahui apa yang kurasakan saat ini?**_

_**Mungkin saja iya atau tidak, ya kan?**_

_**Apakah kau tahu, aku menjauhimu karena aku ingin kau bahagia bersama orang lain. **_

_**Aku menjauhimu agar aku bisa menghapus perasaanku ini dan aku bisa akrab denganmu seperti teman cewek lainnya.**_

_**Kau tahu, aku tak pernah bisa memandangmu karena aku mengingat kau menyukai orang lain, dan itulah yang membuatku sedih. Aku tak mau kau melihat kesedihanku. **_

_**Aku berharap kau menyukaiku, namun harapan itu tak kesampaian.. hahaha, harapan aku terlalu tinggi bukan?**_

_**Sangat tinggi!**_

_**Kau tahu, kaulah yang berhasil membuat degup jantungku 2 kali lebih kencang ketika menatap manic onyx-mu.**_

_**Kaulah yang berhasil membuat aku salah tingkah dan speechless sendiri ketika berhadapan denganmu.**_

_**Kaulah yang telah mewarnai kehidupanku. Namun, disaat aku mendengar kau menyukai orang lain, kau juga yang membuat hariku penuh dengan kabut gelap dan hujan deras.**_

_**Dan kaulah yang berhasil membuatku menangis selain ayahku. **_

_**Aku ingin mengucapkan 2 hal , terima kasih, terima kasih karena sudah mengisi relung hatiku dan mewarnai hidupku. Dan selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal untuk semua kenangan terindah yang telah kau berikan untukku. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ENDING dengan Gaje-nya**

A.N:

Hai, minna – sama, nama saya Hayashi Hana, salam kenal.. *ojigi*

Hehehe, kalian pasti asing dengan saya.. saya merupakan author dari fandom sebelah, dan saya ikut berpatisipasi dalam event ini. Jadi, maaf kalau misalnya agak aneh.

Hana pengen ikut berpatisipasi dalam event ini karena Hana hanya ingin menumpahkan apa yang Hana rasakan selama ini. Jadi maaf kalau misalnya bahasanya agak terkesan dipaksakan atau bagaimana ._.

Lalu, maaf kalau misalnya percakapan – percakapannya itu, berasal dari apa yang Hana ingat saja. Dan ada yang Hana tambah – tambah, tapi intinya apa yang diucapkan seperti itu. Karena inilah penyakit Hana, pikiran Hana pasti dipenuhi oleh virus(?) yang menyebabkan Hana tidak bisa mengingatnya. (bilang aja kalau pelupa, Hana -_-")

Lalu, soal nyanyian yang ditugaskan itu, sebenarnya itu lagu daerah. Tapi, Hana buat lagu Jepang yang Hana tahu saja, hehehe.. (dasar bakaHana -_-")

Dan maaf kalau misalnya Hana buat chara-nya itu SasuSaku dan mereka berdua OOC banget. Soalnya Hana tidak suka pairing lain selain SasuSaku. Dan endingnya nge-gantung lagi. Sekali lagi, Hana benar – benar minta maaf. *ojigi*

Fict ini Hana persembahkan untuk minna – sama sekalian. Hana kadang berharap kalau dia yang disana juga membaca fict ini walaupun rasanya tak mungkin. Hehehehe, maaf kalau Hana terlalu banyak bacot disini. #tahujuganyakaubakaHana-_-"

Intinya terima kasih banyak mau membaca fict aneh bin gaje bin abal milik Hana ini. Maaf kalau misalnya Hana ada banyak banget buat kesalahan dalam membuat fict. Hontou ni gomen – nasai.. *ojigi*

_**Sign,**_

_**Hayashi Hana-chan**_


End file.
